See you never
by Isura Hikari
Summary: What kind of girl steals her first kiss and just leaves? Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. I don't know who made the cover art, but thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Snow cone. Kanaya Maryam needed a snow cone. Pina Colada flavor. She needed that sugar ice like she needed some ear plugs to protect her from this really terrible metal concert. Of course she would be forced to chaperone her little brother and his friends on a day when she could have sewed. Why did she let Karkat convince her that this was a good idea?

She sighed in exasperation and reached for her wallet. Snow cones weren't going to pay for themselves, now were they? She delicately licked her icy cone, but was interrupted by a blonde behind her.

"Damn you!" she burst out.

"Excuse me?!" Kanaya said incredulously.

"Damn you."

"Whatever do you mean?!"

"I could have paid for thaaaaaaaat!" The girl whined, waving her blue-raspberry snow-cone around.

What was this girl's problem? Kanaya raised her eyebrows dubiously. "Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm flirting with you, genius." The blonde retorted. "I'm saying I could have bought you that snow-cone because your ass is the best thing to walk in the doorway since the burger truck got here. But you were too quick. Hence, damn you."

"I beg your pardon?!: Kanaya exclaimed, mouth popping open in shock.

"It's not my pardon I want you begging for," The girl winked. Kanaya darted back, nervously stumbling.

_What in the world is going on?!_

"M'name's Vriska," the girl purred. "What's yours?"

"My name is Kanaya. Please leave me alone." _This is altogether too weird! What the hell is going on? _"Vriska, was it? Please hit on someone else. Although flattering, it's kind of discerning."

"What is _with _your vocabulary? You're like a walking dictionary!" Vriska exclaimed, tossing her hair across her shoulder. "It's incredibly attractive."

"I must admit I don't understand your fascination." Kanaya said, quickly finishing her snow cone.

"There you are! Doing it again! Are you a British weeaboo or some shit?"

"What is a weeaboo?"

"Beats me."

Kanaya ran her hand through her burgundy hair, feeling her confusion rise. "Are you sure you're not drunk? That seems a very likely possibility."

"C'mon bae, I'm only fifteen! Wouldn't do to be drinking when there are authorities!" Vriska slung her arm across Kanaya' shoulders, pulling the brunette close.

"I am surprised you are my age," Kanaya said, choosing to ignore the nickname and the close proximity that they were now in. Vriska _was _pretty, she supposed. For a stranger in _jeans, _for God's sake.

"Wanna hang out by the river?" Vriska asked suddenly, cerulean eyes lighting up.

"The river? Why on earth?"

"Cuz."

"Excellent one Vriska, you should be a lawyer." Kanaya quipped. "Are you always this spontaneous?"

"Spontaneity is my speciality." Vriska said, catching Kanaya's hand and interlacing their fingers. "C'mon cutie, let's go!"

As she dragged Kanaya to the river, the distant sound of a sickass guitar riff began to echo from the stage.

"The concert is starting," Kanaya protested, "I'm supposed to supervise my brother!"

"Oh please, like you _want _to!" Vriska said, "Lighten up, having a little fun! I know some people who sell t-shirts," she cajoled.

"Like I'd wear a metalhead t-shirt. They're incredibly tacky." Kanaya said.

"Wow, fuck me sideways, I could have swoooooooorn you were a metalhead. Damn!" She snapped her fingers and sarcastically rolled her eyes. "Just come on!"

"Why do I need to?" Kanaya whined.

"So I can kiss you by the river in the light of the setting sun, you unromantic fuckass! Get with the program!"

"What?!" Kanaya gasped, stopping cold.

"You. Me. Sloppy makeouts in the light of the setting sun. Now?"

"I just met you!"

"Soooooooo?" Vriska threw her arms up in the air. "Doesn't matter!"

"We're both girls!" Kanaya said shrilly.

"Like _that _matters. Girls kiss better than boys anyway." Vriska took a step closer, and caught Kanaya's other hand.

"Well _I _wouldn't know!"

"You will soon enough."

"_How are you so calm about this?! _I have literally known you for maybe five minutes!" Kanaya squeaked as Vriska's expression turned suddenly serious.

"Kanaya. Kiss me." Vriska stared her straight in the eye. Kanaya's heart seemed to stop beating as Vriska leaned forward.

She was really going to kiss her! Oh god, it was her first kiss! From a girl. Did that even matter? Oh no, she couldn't think! She'd known Vriska for five minutes, was this really enough time to kiss her?! Did people often think this much before their first kiss?!

And then their lips met and all thought left Kanaya's mind and all she could focus on was how her jade green lipstick was probably going to get seriously smudged with blue and how she was going to explain that one to her mother.

When Vriska finally broke away, their hands were still interlocked, and their gazes never left each other. Kanaya didn't _want _to let go. Whoever this girl was, she was pretty sure she could fall in love with her. Rules could go wear socks and sandals.

"Bye!" Vriska said, unlinking her hands and running down the hill.

_Wait. What?!_

"Where are you going?!" Kanaya yelled indignantly.

"I gotta go!"

_Not without my phone number, you don't! _She raced after the teenage girl, ignoring the drunken cheers from the passerby. What the hell kind of person stole her first kiss and then _left?! _A stray soda can sent Kanaya sprawling on the ground, wincing at the chafing from the ground.

She finally stopped, panting heavily. Vriska was gone. A small tear pulsed in the corner of her vision, and she punched the ground in frustration.

_Dammit!_

"Kanaya?!" Karkat said with alarm, "What the fuck happened? And what happened to your lipstick? Are you ok?"

"Karkat." She said, "This will be a very strange story..."

* * *

"She did _what?!" _Karkat shouted, making Kanaya's room echo. Her thirteen year old brother certainly had some pipes on him.

"Shush, you'll wake up mom." Kanaya chided.

"How long have you been searching facebook for her?" He asked.

"A couple of hours." She admitted. "I don't know her last name, or where she's from, so it's kind of difficult."

"Damn right it's difficult." Karkat muttered. "The only thing you know about her is how good she is in bed."

"Middle schoolers shouldn't have that kind of mouth." She said.

"Oh, shut the fuck up. You knew her for five minutes, if that. How do you know she's the girl- er, person for you?" He asked, peering over her shoulder. "What did she look like anyway?"

"Karkat, you'll know someone is the One when you see them. She had long blond hair, and glasses, and these incredible blue eyes-"

Karkat held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. Forget it, I don't want to know. Do you really think you'll find her?"

"Yes! I stay optimistic, little brother!" She singsonged. "Please leave me in peace, if you wouldn't mind."

"Why she picked you, I'll never know. Good luck." Karkat said wryly.

* * *

6 months

Kanaya lay awake, as usual. Still thinking about her first kiss, like always. She was beginning to forget things. What _exact _shade of blue were her eyes? How did her voice sound again? Just how soft were her lips?

She couldn't remember.

* * *

8 months

"Kanaya, why are you still looking?" Her mother said, nestling her head on Kanaya's shoulder. "It's been almost a year. Sweetie, I know you liked her, but..."

"You are taking the fact that she is a girl remarkably well."

Her mom shrugged. "I don't care what people have down their pants, as long as it's fun!" She flashed a cheesy grin.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

* * *

1 year

She'd never find her. _Never! _She hit her keyboard in frustration and despair, wishing, hoping, _praying _she'd find her.

But it was time. It had been a year. Kanaya knew when she should give up, even if she didn't want to. She hated admitting defeat, but...

This was tearing her apart.

Checking her facebook, looking for any trace of her, even running up to people who looked a little like her.

She knew she loved her.

But it was time to stop.

* * *

May

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rose," The blonde said, extending her hand. "Sorry for bumping into you."

"Oh, it's ok. My name is Kanaya." She said, re-gathering her books. Rose knelt to help her and Kanaya turned pink.

"Oh, t-thank you," Kanaya said shyly.

"No problem. Hey, there's a group of us going to see a movie this weekend, do you wanna go?" Rose asked, purple headband shining in the light.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

October

"How's Rose?" Kanaya's mom said eagerly.

"Why do you want to know?" Kanaya said, clicking through online stores.

"She's your first girlfriend!" She whined, "I wanna meet her!"

"Hush, please. Rose is my first girlfriend, yes, but it's really not that big of a deal."

"Have you kissed her yet?"

"_Mom."_

* * *

2 years

First day of junior year and Kanaya was stuck in math. Why couldn't time go on quicker so she could go to fashion design? It was her only class where she could doodle dresses and _not _get in trouble.

Two more years of high school. Nice. Junior year was the year of grades and stress, and Kanaya was well prepared. Her life was a dress pattern, and she knew _exactly _where to go.

"Class, I know that we know most of you at the this point," the teacher said excitedly, "I mean, we can't help it, most of you have been here since elementary, but we have a _new student! _Yay!"

This teacher really needs to take a chill pill.

_A new student...? That's strange. _Kanaya deftly flipped her pencil as the new girl walked in.

Her hair was blonde with cerulean blue streaks and faintly curled below her shoulders. Her plaid shirt hung on her bony frame and Kanaya could see the glint of her glasses.

_Oh my god._

"Hey suckers, I'm Vriska."

* * *

**_This is my first yuri fic, and I'm soooooo excited to write it! Please review and let me know what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe audibly gasping in a room full of bored teenagers wasn't the best of ideas. But there were more pressing problems, like Kanaya's long lost fire kiss, after two years reappearing out of _nowhere. _

And smiling at her.

"Oh, hey Kanaya," Vriska said, smugly twirling her hair. It was shorter now than it had been. She didn't like it.

"You-!" Kanaya burst out.

"Oh, you know each other already!" their overly happy teacher said, clapping her hands together, "Lovely! Well, I'm assigning you two to be partners~! Have fun!"

As Vriska slunk through the cluster of kids, she never took her gaze off of Kanaya. It was two years ago all over again. _How dare she?! Please tell me this is some kind of a joke! _Kanaya thought desperately.

"Heyyyyyyyy cutie! Didja miss me?" Vriska asked, winking saucily.

"No, actually, I didn't." Kanaya said stiffly, "And don't call me that."

"Aw, why not? It suits you!"

Kanaya whirled around in her seat to face the happy go lucky blonde, who had a teasing grin plastered on her pale face.

"Don't even! Two years ago, you _left _me. Do you know how long I-" She cleared her throat and composed herself, "That doesn't matter. You cannot simply waltz into my life as you did two years ago. I have a girlfriend anyway, so stop flirting."

"Oh, but who said I was flirting? Don't get your hopes up. A gf? Ooh!" Vriska leaned back in her chair, smirking, "So my theory was proven true, as per usual."

"What theory?" Kanaya said with annoyance.

"That girls kiss better than boys, duh. Was I amazing? Fantastic? Did I affect your sexuality _that much, _or was your hair just begging for the lezzie cut?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, but why ever would I do that? It's soooooooo fun to rile you up! You're so cute when you blush."

"Please shut up."

"You're going to have to get used to this y'know," She said with a devilish leer. "I'm in all your classes~!"

"And how would you know that?" Kanaya snapped.

"I stole your schedule," She singsonged, waving a piece of paper around.

_Oh! _"You little thief!" Hissed Kanaya indignantly.

"I try. But I'm not a true thief until I've stolen your heart Maryam. Unless I already have? Mission accomplished?"

"Don't hold your breath," Kanaya snarled, "Give it back!"

"Ok, ok." Vriska acquised, holding her hands up like a caught criminal. The bell rang shrilly, and to her dismay, Kanaya found that Vriska was waiting by her side like a puppy.

A smug, annoying, self-righteous, bitchy, puppy.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Kan!" Rose called, patting the stool next to her, "I saved us a spot!"

Sighing, gratefully, she slid into the seat, grumbling inwardly when Vriska sat on her other side.

"Who's this?" Rose said curiously.

"I'm her-"

"She's the new girl and I was partnered with her," Kanaya turned to glare at the loud mouth, "_Nothing else._"

"Oh," Rose said, "Well, ok. I'm Rose, Kanaya's girlfriend."

"Awwwwwwww," Vriska cooed, "How long have you two been a thing? Soooooooo cute!"

"Almost a year," Kanaya said dangerously. Rose blushed faintly and smiled at her, eyes obviously brimming with adoration. This was a match made in heaven if ever there was one.

And Vriska didn't belong in heaven.

Ugh.

She got suspiciously silent as class started, which Kanaya was infinitely pleased about. Pure, undulated silence, and time for the art teacher to reintroduce herself.

She'd always felt very close to the art teacher. Maybe it was because of her fabulous accent, maybe because of the similarity in their appearances, or maybe, because as a whole, she kicked ass. For whichever reason, she was _awesome. _

Vriska stayed quiet the whole class, miraculously. Until fashion design ended and math started.

"Serket?"

"Ampora?!"

A tall boy in the back raced to throw his arms around her neck, and Kanaya almost laughed at his expression. Who on Earth would be so happy to see _her_?

"I didn't know you went here!" Vriska exclaimed, examing his pretty-boy scarf. "It's been forever!"

"Forevver since wwe last had a hatedate? Oh baby, you're right." Eridan clicked his teeth in an effort to be sexy, and Vriska laughed at his attempt.

So _that _was where she learned her upfront flirting.

"Eridan, you know her?" Kanaya asked.

"Fuck yeah, I knoww her! You're talkin' to her partner in crime an' sloppy makeouts since grade seven, Kan! Until you movved, that is. Howw many schools did you get kicked outta, anywway?"

Vriska shrugged, as did the annoying fashion disaster that was Eridan Ampora. Partner in crime, my ass. This guy was a lost kitten, looking for handouts. Ew.

"Awwwwwwww Kan, why the sour face?" Vriska teased, "Feeling a little jealous?"

"No. Keep trying, if you consider that necessary. I don't."

"Duh."

Eridan's face lit up after a second of starting at the two teenage girls. He snapped out of nowhere, making a shy girl in the front row jump.

"You're the gill!"

"Don't you mean girl?" Kanaya said irritably.

"Yeah. Gill. You're the gill VVris met at the concert and totally made out ww-"

"Shhhhhh!" Kanaya hissed, slapping her palm over Eridan's mouth. Vriska did nothing, just watched smugly.

"Hey Vriska!" Another voice called. Oh god. More? Just how many people had this chick made out with?

Kanaya wasn't sure how long she could take this.

* * *

**_This one was a bit short, but I really hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you_ think!**


	3. Author's Note

**_This story is currently on hiatus. I love it, and I love the plot and the ideas I have planned, but I can't write two stories at once. I'm going to finish Electric Gaze, and then I will definitely try to continue this, and maybe some of my other stories too. _**

**_Thanks, bye. _**


End file.
